


And afterwards there was small talk

by Renmiriffx



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fight to Fuck, Fighting, Gallavich, It's shameless, Language!, M/M, Small Talk, after sex - Freeform, but I want it rough, daa?, i want you to fuck my brains out, kash and grab, supposed to be funny?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renmiriffx/pseuds/Renmiriffx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small talk after hot sex can't be that bad or hard? Get a couple of beers and start talking shit. Should be easy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And afterwards there was small talk

**Author's Note:**

> Being as obsessed as I am about Noel Fisher at the moment, I was just watching a movie called After sex, so hence this fic. It's a bit hurried, sorry.
> 
> Soooo, yeah... Still not my native language, so excuse the typos and grammar errors.
> 
> And those comments yeah? They would be lovely-dovely.
> 
> I don't bite, not hard anyways.

The sound of bottles jingling against each other echoed in the small stock room. Mixed with pumping and humping noises, belt buckles rattling and the sound of your own heartbeat roaming inside your head. It was almost like music, well shit ass weird music, but still. Occasional moan, that wasn’t supposed to be audible, that moist sounding noise when you open your mouth, tongue popping against the palate. All those obscene sounds and the banging they were actually doing, was bringing both of the boys closer to the edge. So close, if you tipped into your toes, you would fall to oblivion. It was time to ride that roller coaster.

 

If talking during sex wasn’t so fucking lame, like _‘oh, fuck man, oh yeah harder, right there’_ Mickey Milkovich would have most definitely said those things. He just squeezed the metal shelf with all he got, making his knuckles with tattoos on them turn pale white. Almost letting out the world ‘fuuuuuuuuuck’, but managed to swallow it just in time, turning it into a loud inhale followed by slight moan-ish sound. Grinding his teeth while riding the last of his massive orgasm out.

 

He grabbed his pants and pulled them on quickly, starting to do his belt.

“You in a hurry?”

 

He finally turned towards the freckles-ass boy who had made him feel so good, like he was on the cloud nine (yes, yes, that sounds so fucking cliché, but it was the truth non the less)

 

“Not really, no. What’d ya had in mind? Round two?” He said teasingly liking his lips. It was a habit of his.

“I’m not saying no to that, but I had more ‘would you like a beer?’ in mind.” Came the reply from the boy who also just got his pants on.

“Yeah man, if it’s free, I’m down for it.”

“Like you would ever pay for anything anyways.”

“Touché Gallagher, touché.” Black haired boy said.

“A bud, Guinness or Heineken?”

“Doesn’t really matter, as long as it’s beer. No some faggotyass-hippie-fucking-organic-bewerage.”

“A bud it is then.” The ginger took two Budweisers from the shelf and tossed one to his buddy, or fuck buddy or what the hell Mickey even was to him.

“Thanks man.” Mickey said adjusting himself to the floor.

 

The ginger one crashed onto the floor as well, next to Mickey, but not close enough for them to touch.

 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, just sipping their beers. For Ian Gallagher it started to feel a bit awkward, so he tried to make up something to talk about, something discreet, not wanting to make Mickey feel uncomfortable. Small talk was always good right? Yeah?

 

“Why’d you get those tattoos for?” Looking at Mickey, taking a gulp of the beer.

“Fuck man? Why do you care?” Mickey almost spat, shooting arrows at Ian, as he had crossed some sort of line.

“Just curious I guess.” Ian shrugged. ‘Shit! Was that too personal?’

Rolling his eyes and biting his lower lip, Mickey looked like he wasn’t certain should he answer or not.

“Um, I just did. Okay? Fine, fuck, whatever.” He sighed.

“Okay….?”

 

 Ian felt the urge to ask something else, but thought that maybe it was for the best just to drink up and fuck off. Mickey clearly wasn’t much of a talker. Ian didn’t want to push it, or ruin the thing that they had, whatever it was. Just banging he guessed. If it was just mindless random bootycalls, he would take all that he could get when it came to Mickey. The almighty Mickey Milkovich, the thug from the hood, south side scum, lowest of the lowest, fucked for live. But still, at least he was hot as hell and that didn’t hurt.

 

Mickey could see that Ian looked a little bit upset. ‘Would it really hurt that much to talk?’ Mickey thought. ‘What’s the point thou? This is just fun, something to pass the time? It’s good, why ruin it with talking? What the fuck to I even fucking care? Bitch can mind his own fucking business as long as he keeps giving me good sex, brilliant mind numbing sex. Shit am I getting hard again? Okay if I talk a bit, maybe he’ll cheer up a bit… and and… maybe afterwards he fucks my brains out.’

 

“So hey carrot head… You like, um, music?”

The question took Ian by surprise, but still he had to just chuckle a bit. Grinning like an idiot, he started laughing.

“The fuck Ian!? Can’t I ask you a fucking question?”

“You can…” Still grinning like a madman. “But you got to admit, that is the stupidest question ever. Like really? Who doesn’t like music?”

“I dunno, fucking deaf people I guess.” Mickey shrugged, he fucking sucked at small talk.

“Well what kind of music then fuckface?”

“Indie mostly.” Ian said finishing his beer. “Want another?” He asked waving the empty beer can at Mickey.

“Figures, that’s so gay. Yeah, I’ll have another.” He said tossing his last beer can away.

 

“Jesus, no need to go down that road. Phew. Since you’re so tough, what’d ya like then, hmm?” Giving Mickey a second beer. ‘Fucking Christ, this was impossible. Actually talking to Mickey like normal human beings did? Just plain impossible. Always going for the personal shit, making fun of everything. Fine let’s play his way then.’ Ian thought.

 

“Trash metal, obviously.”

“Right back at you. Could you be more of a cliché.” Ian stated.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Hu?”

“Piece of shit, trash talking, homophobe, who secretly loves taking it up the ass, likes trash-sy music. Oh come on man?”

“Say that one more fucking time and I’ll…”

“You’ll what? Hit me? Oh, that’s so scary”

 

Even though Ian was mocking him, it was still pretty hot to hear and see Ian stand up against him, made him tingling downstairs. Eyes questioning, lips forming a grin at the side of the mouth, Ian looked at him like he was daring Mickey. ‘If that’s what the bitch wants, he shall get it then.’

 

Mickey formed a fist with right his hand, lifting his arm to shoulder level, he swung it at Ian. But punch like that Ian could see coming a mile away. Before the punch could hit his face, he stopped it with his own hand, taking a grip from Mickey’s fist.

 

“You think you’re a tough boy, do ya?” Mickey said with mockery in his voice

“Army training remember?” Ian said back, being all pleased with himself.

“Is that right?” Mickey said with an evil smirk.

 

He yanked his right hand free and made a same kind of punch move with his left hand towards Ian. ‘Is he fucking stupid? Same move again?’ Ian though and prepared to bloke the second punch as well. But as Ian was focused on Mickey’s left hand, his right hand reached lower and grabbed Ian by this dick, making Ian whimper.

 

“Not so tough after all, huh?” It was Mickey turn to be pleased. He squeezed harder.

“Okey, okey, you win?” Ian cried out.

 

And Mickey let go, just to have Ian jump him. Making them crash at the floor. Mickey was under Ian, when Ian hold him still by banding his legs under Mickey and pinned his hands to the concrete floor. Mickey couldn’t move, who knew the freckle boy had so much upper body strength?

 

“That’s cheating” Mickey said, clearly not giving up as he still tried to worm himself free.

“Just when south side kids play it fair?”

“Touché yet again Gallagher.” By the judge of the hard thing digging into his pelvis, maybe this wasn’t such a bad situation to be in, regarding the, _I want my brains fucked out part_. ‘Might just play this out more’ Mickey thought.

“I think you like being submissive, huh?” Ian said clearly feeling something back up against his ass.

“Maybe.” Mickey whimpered back, encouraging Ian even more.

“We’ll see about that.” Ian said as he practically tore Mickey’s wife beater off. Violently flipping Mickey over, shoving his face against the floor.

“So you want it rough? You want it like a bitch?”

 

That made Mickey just hiss and hum. This was exactly what he wanted, a prober fuck. And by the time Ian had lowered Mickey’s pants enough to get access, something made Mickey think that this time talking during sex couldn’t be avoided.

 

“Fuck! Just like that!” Mickey screamed.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
